


Breakfast!

by Selene_Eleganza



Series: SNAP! (The Rubber Band Theory) [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cass is once again hitting too close to home, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, LITERALLY, Post-Big Hero 6 (2014), Superpowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the Bois are sputtering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza
Summary: After the Nerd Crew spends the night at the Cafe, they have breakfast. Aunt Cass makes an offhand comment that startles a reaction from her nephews. Featuring two flustered Hamadas, choking on cereal, one bemused aunt, and four highly amused friends.Based on a comment that my Beta had on Chapter 2 of 'Rubber Band Theory'. "What if Cass jokingly calls them out on their telepathy in front of their friends?"
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada & Honey Lemon & Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Series: SNAP! (The Rubber Band Theory) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775395
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Breakfast!

**Author's Note:**

> Note on Chapter 2:
> 
> Beta: "I am just imagining a scene where the boys are talking to each other in their heads around Cass and Cass is like "it's like you two can read each others minds" and they momentarily freak out and one of their teammates/friends have to save them from making a fool of themselves."
> 
> Me: "lmfao. It will be done. There will be spitting of cereal. Thank you lol"

Tadashi and Hiro were having breakfast with the rest of the Nerd Crew at the table in their home above the Lucky Cat Cafe. They’d all had a sleepover the night before and stayed up much later than they should have.

The Hamada brothers were having an unusually animated silent conversation with each other. The others had noticed after a while and stopped talking amongst themselves to watch the show. There was something deeply entertaining about watching the brothers’ facial expressions and body language to try and guess where their telepathic conversation was going.

Needless to say, they weren’t that hard to read.

Aunt Cass walked by with a pitcher of orange juice, pausing to watch them. They’d been doing this more often lately, and it was fascinating to see. She grinned at her nephews’ friends. “It’s like they can read each other’s minds,” she joked.

Tadashi spewed his juice back into his cup, and Hiro choked on his cereal. Aunt Cass turned to them in concern as Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred, and Wasabi tried to contain their laughter.

“Yeah, they’re pretty in sync, huh?” Honey Lemon said lightly, holding in a giggle.

“One might almost think that they have psychic powers!” Fred laughed, waving his fingers dramatically in the air.

Tadashi sputtered, and Hiro coughed harder, pounding his chest.

Aunt Cass frowned at them. “Are you boys alright?”

“Fine!” Hiro choked out, his voice higher-pitched than usual. “Just fine! Cereal went down the wrong pipe that’s all.” He coughed again. “All’s good!”

Tadashi shot his friends a short glare while Cass was distracted before giving her a thumbs up and a slightly-forced reassuring smile when she turned her attention back on him.

Aunt Cass looked between them for a moment longer before shrugging. “Alright then. Eat more carefully, you two.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Go Go and Wasabi were still struggling to hide their snickers, but they stopped trying once Cass was gone.

“When do you plan on telling her?” Honey Lemon asked softly, a kind smile on her face.

Tadashi and Hiro almost sighed together. “It should be soon,” Tadashi said quietly. “It’s just a little daunting. How do we even bring it up? We were lucky that there wasn’t much footage of us fighting at Krei Tech or I’d have to be worried about it blowing our cover if we told her.”

“It’s better that she finds out because we told her and not for any other reason,” Hiro added. “It’s just… we haven’t figured out how yet.”

Aunt Cass came back into the dining room with a tall stack of pancakes, so they went back to their breakfast, just happy to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't already clear, I'm open to suggestions for one-shots! Just let me know and you might spark some dumb creative juices in my head! ❤️


End file.
